


That's not what you're supposed to do in a pool

by naudreyteampancakes



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Again, F/M, I LOLed so much at this one, I always say I hate you but the real thing is that I love you too much, I have a thing for smuts, I really do, Its took me days to write its, Love them, Mwahaha, Smut, So now no blame but thanks to mari, Surprise Sex, Your ask prompts are really the bestest to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naudreyteampancakes/pseuds/naudreyteampancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey doesn't want to go into the pool. Nathan uses all he's got in mind to make her love his pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's not what you're supposed to do in a pool

**Author's Note:**

> And again, this happened because of mari. But it was funny to write so thank you mari XD

"Come on! Get in the water! It’s just fine!"

"How could I believe you if you can’t feel it."

Nathan sighed at her, desperate. Audrey was special. She was totally fine with dealing with the troubles, almost getting killed machines and being trapped in a giant snowglobe BUT, she couldn’t get in a pool in less than arround an half hour. At least. Now it’s been already 10 minutes that she’s in bikini, staring at Nathan from the outside of his pool. Yes, Audrey Parker wears bikinis and Nathan Wuornos has a pool and uses it frequently. Why do you think he has the muscles?

"Well, think about it. If it would be that cold, as you say, I should be shivering, even if I don’t feel it. My lips should’ve turned out to blue for a while now. And what color are they?”

"Can’t see them from there." she responded, ironicaly.

"Then come closer."

She glared at him,as he leaned on the side of the pool, and finally, got closer to him.

"So, what’s the verdict?"

"They’re tinted pink." She said.

"Uhuh, and are they cold?" He asked, smiling at her.

She get what he meant and leaned to kiss him. She chuckled and answered.

"No, they’re not."

"See? It’s fine. And, if I would’ve been cold, wouldn’t you have jumped in to warm me up a little?"

"I would’ve taken you out of there, Wuornos."

"Now, you coming?"

"No."

"Ok, enough." He got out of the water.

"Nathan, what are you doing…Nathan, no!"

He picked her up and jumped in the pool with her. Once inside, Audrey, head out of water and free, shouted, “Nathan Taddeus Wuornos! Are you crazy?!” he didn’t answered. He just looked at her for another reaction and he got it.

"Okay, you may be right on the temperature of the water, it’s fine. It’s… actually, it’s warm. Ok ok, you were absolutely right and I should’ve trusted you." She admited.

"It’s ok Parker. For this time." He approched, grabbed her and kissed her. She clung herself to him—in the water everyone is less heavy so he almost didn’t felt her weight—wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He broke the kiss, soon enough, "But…"

She was dissapointed, she wanted that kiss to have last longer. “What?”

"You still should have a punition. It has taken you time to get, I am the one who dumped you in. And I think you are wearing a little too much clothes…" he said, smiling, as he undone the knot holding Audrey’s top.

"You think so?" She asked grinning. "But I only have a bikini wich is two small pieces of actual clothes, sir."

"Maybe. But for me, it’s still too much." And as he finished his sentence, her top got sent at the other side of the pool. So followed her bottom.

Nathan kissed her again and trailed of kisses along her neck down to her bare chest. He took the time to taste each of her breasts, playfully bitting them and making her moan. Her head fell back as she pressed Nathan’s head again her chest. She played in his hair, wispering his name, again and again until he come back to her lips. This time, she’s the one who broke the kiss.

"But this is not equal, Mr, Wuornos. You still have some clothes on. You must remove them. Right. Now." And quickly, with the only force of her feet, she removed his shorts.

He was ready for her, ready to make her scream in all the ways possible, he was just waiting for the signal.

"Make me feel alive." She almost begged, wispering in his ear.

"Anything you ask, you get."

And she got it.

He placed his dick right at her entrance and without any resistance, pushed in. She gasped, having forgot to breath before the trust and didn’t expected him to be that fast, that rough.

He stayed still, enjoying the feeling it gave him, until Audrey starts to move, up and down. At this point, he was the one losing it. She was the one leading.

She bounced against him until she had no force anymore, the feeling of him inside of her taking her breath away at each trust she was doing by herself. It was so hard... When she couldn’t make it anymore, Nathan took the lead. He pushed her by the side of the pool, bruptly, and having all his energy and power back, pushed in her harder than Audrey expected. She cried out and pressed herself at him harder. He enjoyed seeing Audrey all for him. Him only and entirely. She tried to hold herself at him but it became so hard that she released him and leaned on the side of the pool. Nathan took her waist, permitting him to make each trust even more deep, making lose his and Audrey’s mind in same time. She came back at his neck, trying to hold herself one more time and the two of them moaned in unison their names at each push like it would never stop. When he came, they both lost it completely. There was no more coherant thought in neither of their mind. Audrey moved just enough so he could move out from inside her and held his head against hers.

"Oh. My. God." she declared.

"You can just call me Nathan." He said, joking.

Both laughed out loud like they could laugh at everything. Everything was just perfect…or not.

"Nathan? Audrey?! What the…"

"Shit!"

The couple backed off from the other and tried to hide themselves the better they could.

"Dwight? What the hell are you doing here?!" Nathan asked, angrily.

"Turn around, Dwight!" Audrey shouted.

He did has she said and answered Nathan.

"You weren’t answering your phone, had some stuff to ask you I thought i’d come tell it to you in person. Didn’t expected you to be huh…occupated."

While he was answering, Nathan and Audrey got the time to put their swimsuit back on and take a towel. Both of them arrived in front of Dwight and Nathan spoke, with a little furious tone.

"Well, as you can see, I was, so…"

"Yeah and I—I’m very sorry about that really I didn’t see that coming. I’m sorry, but what you guys were doing in the pool like that?"

"This is none of your bussiness." Audrey answered very fast. Her face was red like the face of a kid when he's just been busted doing he shouldn't. "Now, i’m going in the shower." She glared at the two men. "Alone." And she quited the guys the fastest she could walk. The two looked Audrey has she went away and Nathan turned on Dwight.

"I hope this is important, I was already very busy and you just interruped the best moment in my life ever and if I think right, it’s not gonna happen again for a while."

Ends up what Dwight had to tell Nathan was absolutely not important and once he was gone, and not coming back either, Nathan decided to join Audrey in the shower. Maybe she would have changed her mind about the ‘Alone’ she’d tell them before going.

He thought exactly right. She was just waiting for him. They had tried the pool, what about the shower now?…


End file.
